Lo Necesario Para Sobrevivir y Salir Adelante
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Pase de la cúspide de la pirámide de estatus social a caer en lo más bajo de esta teniendo que hacer las cosas más horribles y depravadas que puedan existir, desde dejar que me tomasen fotos junto a mi mejor amiga, hasta tener que entregarle mi virginidad a un viejo verde. Todo por culpa de esa mujer que me lo quitó todo, pero de las cenizas resurgiré y honraré el lado de mi padre


**LO NECESARIO PARA SOBREVIVIR Y SALIR ADELANTE**

 **Buenas noches damas y caballeros, ahora les traigo un fic con una temática muy seria y que no se le puede tomar a la ligera, y que desgraciadamente, es algo que ocurre frecuentemente en el mundo real. No solo es algo serio, sino también muy, pero MUY retorcido que solo los bastardos más desalmados y degenerados disfrutan, así que si son de mentes sensibles, vean esto bajo su propio riesgo y no me hago responsable de posibles daños psicológicos.**

 **Las protagonistas aquí son Bulma y Milk (Chichi) siendo unas niñas de 14 años y amigas, o sea que este es un universo alterno que no sigue la línea canon de la serie, y aparecerán otros personajes de esta, pero eso sí, no serían extraterrestres, ni androides, ni demonios mágicos ni nada de eso, todos aquí serán humanos sin ningún tipo de poder sobrenatural.**

 **Aclarado todo esto, empecemos. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Súper son de Akira Toriyama (Que nos troleó porque ahora la fusión Potara tiene límite de tiempo) Dragon Ball GT y las películas son de la Toei Animation, pero la historia y cualquier posible OC que aparezca me pertenece, y todo esto será contado desde el punto de vista de Bulma.**

Me removía en mi cama intentaba dormir, pero por más que trataba, a mi mente venían imagines de lo que me hacían… de los que esos malditos cerdos asquerosos me obligaban hacer…

 _-Vamos, lindura. Sé que quieres hacerlo- uno de ellos pasó su brazo derecho por mi cintura y con todo descaro me apegó a su cuerpo. Yo desvié la mirada temblando del miedo y llorando._

 _-No te costará nada, solo imagina que estás saboreando un rico helado- otro puso frente a mi cara su asqueroso miembro erecto que rogaba por atención. Estaba a punto de vomitar._

 _-Como es tu primera vez, voy a tratar de ser lo más suave contigo. ¿Te parece bien?- una traviesa e irrespetuosa mano me sobaba el muslo derecho y lentamente llegó a mi intimidad._

 _-¡DÉJENME, DÉJENME!- gritaba alejándome de todos esos malditos depravados dejando detrás de mí un rastro de lágrimas. Pero las sombras de sus manos se estiraban dirigiéndose hacia mí para tomarme de los brazos y piernas inmovilizándome -¡SUÉLTENME, SUÉLTENME!- forcejeaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero de nada sirvió. Una de esas manos me sujetó la cabeza para que pudiera ver a esos enfermos que se me acercaron con sonrisas lascivas y perversas en sus caras._

 _-Aún tenemos mucho que hacer. Así que mientras más rápido comencemos, más rápido terminaremos- de un solo jalón me arrancaron toda la ropa dejándome totalmente desnuda._

 _-¡POR FAVOR NO, POR FAVOR NO!- respiraba de manera agitada aun tratando de soltarme, pero mis súplicas solo les sacaban sonrisas maliciosas que mostraban la inmensurable maldad de sus almas que han sido corrompidas por la necesidad de satisfacer sus deseos más profundos._

 _-Solo coopera y verás que también lo vas a disfrutar mucho- me abrieron las piernas y estuvieron a punto de corromper la santidad de mi intimidad como lo han hecho en el pasado._

-¡AAHH!- desperté gritando desesperada y me palmeé cada parte de mi cuerpo para asegurarme de que estuviera bien -gracias a Kamisama… solo fue una pesadilla- me froté las sienes y traté de calmarme soltando lágrimas como en ese mal sueño -solo espero… que hoy no se vuelvan realidad esas malditas pesadillas- me llevé ambas manos al pecho temblando por esa posibilidad.

-¡¿Estás bien, Bulma?!- me preguntó de repente mi mejor y única amiga en este mundo, a la que considero mi hermana y que ha estado junto a mí desde que tengo memoria.

-Sí, Milk… es solo que de nuevo tuve otra de esas horribles pesadillas…- me pasé una mano por el pelo -¿Y tú papá? ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Mejor?- le pregunté para que no se preocupara por mí.

-No… él sigue muy delicado, incluso parece estar empeorando- solté un suspiro de frustración por lo que dije, ¡¿Cómo puedo siquiera preguntar algo como eso si ya sé la respuesta?! Que idiota soy -creo que ya es hora de… bueno, ya sabes- dijo angustiada al ver la hora de un reloj de pared.

-¿Las cinco de la tarde ya? ¿Tanto dormí esta vez?- no podía creer que haya dormido tantas horas, pero al recordar todo lo que hemos hecho en estos últimos días, nuestros cuerpos necesitan reponer todas las energías necesarias para seguir haciendo nuestra grotesca labor, en especial el mío -mientras me preparo, ¿Me haces la comida? Tengo mucha hambre- le pedí mientras me estiraba como si fuese un gato tronándome todos los huesos del cuerpo y hacía muecas de dolor.

-Claro, no hay problema- me sonrió con cariño y se retiró de mi cuarto. Me levanté de mi cama sobándome las zonas bajas de mi cuerpo casi cayendo debido al dolor con cada paso que daba.

-Cuerpo… por favor resiste y no me falles…- le pedí luego de haber apoyado mis manos en las rodillas, soltar un gemido e incorporarme con dificultad para avanzar con pasos torpes al baño.

Entre a la ducha y dejé que el agua recorriera todo mi cuerpo que revelaba las marcas de todo el martirio por el cuál he sido sometido desde hace unos años. Las heridas de golpes, cortaduras, son solo superficiales ya que el verdadero daño está dentro de mí, tanto físico como emocional.

Todo es por culpa de esa perra sin corazón, ya que si ella no hubiera aparecido ¡NI MILK NI YO ESTARÍAMOS SUFRIENDO ESTE MALDITO INFIERNO Y SERÍAMOS NIÑAS COMUNES Y CORRIENTES!

Y lo peor es que se logró salir con la suya sin recibir castigo alguno. Lo que daría por tenerla frente a mí para hacerle sufrir aunque sea una décima parte de todo lo que nosotras hemos sufrido ¡QUE SUFRA LOS CALVARIOS POR LOS QUE NOSOTRAS DOS HEMOS PASADO!

Si en verdad existe Kamisama o alguna "deidad benevolente" que se encargue de cuidar a las personas de buen corazón y darle el castigo correspondiente a todo aquel que hace el mal ¡¿Por qué permite que nos pase todo esto y a ella no le pasó nada?! ¿O es que acaso espera que nos muramos para darnos nuestra supuesta recompensa en el Más Allá y a esa zorra el castigo que se merece?

Ya soy demasiado grande para creer en los cuentos de hadas y esa clase de estupideces. Todo lo que nos ha pasado me ha hecho ver la realidad de este mundo cruel, bárbaro y sádico que le gusta hacer ver hundido en la miseria a los inocentes que no tienen la culpa de nada.

-¿Estás lista, Bulma? Ya serví la comida- me llamó Milk tocando tres veces la puerta del baño.

-Espera, ya voy- cierro la pluma, me seco haciendo más muecas de dolor, me visto y salgo del baño

Los pasillos de nuestro hogar están en tan malas condiciones como mi cuerpo, como si reflejaran mi irreparable daño interno. Las paredes con grietas y desgarradas, líquido que sale del techo, ratas y cucarachas recorren a sus anchas el piso, los muebles tan dañados que parecen a punto de quebrarse en cualquier momento. Sí, nuestro "cálido y acogedor hogar" desde que todo comenzó.

-Muchas gracias, Milk- le agradezco estando frente a la mesa y aspiro hondamente el delicioso sabor de su comida. A pesar de que la cocina es un asco, ella sabe cómo preparar auténticos manjares con lo que tiene a mano.

-De nada- también tomó asiento y empezamos a comer -tenemos que movernos rápido. Ya se nos está haciendo tarde y sabes cómo es el señor Freezer cuando llegamos tarde- me apuró viendo con miedo otro reloj en la pared. Yo solté un gemido y también comí rápidamente mis alimentos.

Al terminar dejamos los platos en el inmundo lavaplatos atiborrado con más cucarachas y ratas para ir a nuestros cuartos y alistar nuestros "uniformes de trabajo". Pero antes de irnos, fuimos hasta otra habitación que era la mejor cuidada de este chiquero.

En esta se encontraba el gran, viejo y enfermo padre de mi amiga Milk: el Señor Ox. En sus mejores tiempos fue un gran guerrero dueño de muchas tierras y siendo muy apreciado por su gente, pero al igual que nosotras, su vida cayó en picada por culpa de esa arpía.

-Ya nos vamos, papá. Volvemos luego- Milk le acarició el cabello y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Se cuidan mucho…- él le sobó la cara hablando con dificultad. Las máquinas conectadas a su cuerpo, la mascarilla de oxígeno en su boca y su apariencia tan vieja, enferma y demacrada indica que está en las últimas y no le queda mucho tiempo de vida.

Milk es tan optimista que está segura de que se podrá reponer algún día y hacer lo necesario para que salgamos de nuestra miserable situación actual. Yo siendo tan realista pues… mejor no le arruino la ilusión y dejo que siga soñando, solo espero tener la fuerza para consolarla cuando llegue el momento y que ella no se destroce por completo.

Nos despedimos de él y fuimos a nuestro lugar de trabajo. Un inmundo burdel que se encuentra en los barrios más peligrosos y bajos de la ciudad. Cualquiera que no supiera como moverse por estos lados estaría corriendo un grave peligro, pero nosotras sabemos cómo sortear los obstáculos para llegar a nuestro objetivo, aún por más que detestemos estar ahí.

Tocamos la puerta en una secuencia en forma de código, una rendija se abrió mostrando los ojos del que estaba al otro lado que nos miró con molestia.

-Llegaron tarde, enanas- nos habló bruscamente abriendo la puerta para dejarnos ingresar.

-Solo por un minuto tarde el mundo no se va acabar, grandulón cabeza de puercoespín- le hablé igual de tosca cuando entramos. El potente ruido causado por la música lastimaría los oídos de cualquier persona y el aroma a alcohol, tabaco y demás cochinadas haría vomitar al que no estaría acostumbrado a estos olores. Con el tiempo nos hemos acostumbrado.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- él se enfadó por como lo llamé y quiso ponerme sus manotas encima.

-¡OYE BROLY! Ven acá y encárgate de unos alborotadores- lo llamaron para hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer: lastimar sin miramiento alguno a los que son más pequeños y débiles que él.

-Ya resolveremos esto luego, pequeña puta- se retiró y tomó del cuello a dos ebrios que se peleaban entre ellos e hizo que sus cabezas chocaran dejándolos inconscientes.

-Que miedo tengo, estoy temblando. Vamos Milk- ella rió por mi sarcasmo y fuimos a los camerinos para cambiarnos y comenzar a trabajar antes de que nos llamasen la atención.

En el camino nos topamos con lo mismo de siempre. Imbéciles ahogándose en alcohol y celebrando por cualquier pendejada y con modales en la mesa peor que los de una bestia salvaje, meseras y camareros con ropas provocativas atendiéndolos con sonrisas falsas en sus caras y teniendo que aguantar todo lo que esos cerdos les hagan y digan, como ser manoseadas y recibir piropos ofensivos, bellas mujeres en el escenario bailando al compás de la música, otras bailarinas, tanto mujeres como hombres, hacían el baile del tubo recibiendo los gritos y chiflidos de quienes los observaban, y por último vi como otras y otros compañeros de trabajo se dirigían a los cuartos "especiales" con los que pagaron por sus servicios. Por favor… ¡QUE NO ME TOQUE ESO HOY!

-¡Milk, Bulma!- se nos acercaron dos chicos de nuestra edad. El que habló sonría amistosamente y tiene el pelo enmarañado y el otro tenía una mirada seria, era más bajo y su pelo tiene forma de flama. Ambos estaban casi desnudos si no fuera porque tienen un corbatín en el cuello, y usan unos bóxers ajustados con chispitas. El corbatín y bóxer del primero son rojos y los de otro azules.

-¡Hola Goku!- mi amiga y él se dieron un abrazo amistoso, con cuidado de no tirar la bandeja que llevaba -¿Cómo has estado? No te han… ya sabes, ¿Pedido que complacieras las exigencias de los clientes?- le miró de arriba abajo bastante preocupada de que haya tenido que denigrarse a eso.

-Gracias Kamisama no- suspiró aliviada por su respuesta -pero…- vio de reojo a su amigo que desvió la mirada soltando un gemido ronco. Pese a la expresión de dureza que tiene en su cara, sé muy bien que tuvo que cumplir con alguno de los caprichos de un hombre que lo vea "atractivo"

-¿Estás bien, Vegeta?- quise acercármele, pero él se corrió hacia atrás para que no le tocara la cara. Al verlo detenidamente pude notar que tiene marcas de golpes en el rostro, en especial un ojo morado. ¡MALDIGO AL HIJO DE PERRA QUE LE HIZO ESTO!

-Oh Vegeta, mi pequeñín especial- canturreó el dueño de este lugar y nuestro jefe. Apenas escuchó como lo llamó de esa manera, su cuerpo se estremeció ya sabiendo que significaba, cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro y murmuró muchas groserías antes de ir hasta él con pasos un poco torpes, de seguro por lo que le hicieron a su pobre retaguardia.

-Dígame, señor Freezer- trató de sonar lo más respetuoso posible, ¿Pero a quién engaña? Lo odia como todos los que tenemos que trabajar para él, pero el odio que le tiene guardado es mucho mayor que el de cualquiera de nosotros.

-Mi hermano Cooler ha venido a visitarme para ver cómo anda el negocio de la familia, y como está muy cansado por el viaje, necesita de alguien que le levante los ánimo. Y felicidades, tú fuiste el elegido para eso- le acarició el cabello como si fuese un padre mostrando afecto por su hijo, sin dudas nuestro jefe es uno de los seres más despreciables que alguna vez haya existido, casi tanto como esa perra -así que ve y complácelo- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Sin dudas es un chico muy lindo. Ya veo porqué le tienes tanto aprecio, hermano- ese tipo veía de arriba abajo a mi amigo con una sonrisa y mirada lasciva -no perdamos más tiempo y vayamos a divertirnos- con todo descaro le agarró las nalgas haciendo que diera un salto, pero no dijo nada y solo se limitó a tener la cabeza gacha. A pesar de que nos daba la espalda, sabía que estaba derramando lágrimas de ira, desesperación y horror puras.

-Vegeta…- Goku quiso ir a auxiliarlo, pero Milk lo detuvo y con la mirada le dijo que no hiciera algo que lo pueda meter en problemas graves tanto a él como al gruñón.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen ahí sin estar listas? ¡Vayan a ponerse sus uniformes y comiencen a trabajar!- nos ordenó ese maldito maricón al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-Entendido- hablamos en coro, pero antes de retirarnos, le dedique una última mirada a Vegeta antes de que se me perdiera entre la muchedumbre -"por favor, sé fuerte y resiste"- le pedí con un semblante de tristeza, dolor y angustia.

En el camerino nos colocamos nuestros extravagantes uniformes, que eran en realidad unos trajecitos de conejitas Play Boyd. Que humillante es tener que usar putas prendas como estas todos los días… pero no queda más opción alguna.

-¿Lista, Bulma?- me preguntó Milk luego de que nos acomodáramos nuestras orejas de conejo.

-Lista…- contesté desganada y salimos para atender a todos esos cochinos degenerados que no tienen corazón y solo se dejan guiar por sus instintos más bajos y ruines.

Mientras ejercemos nuestra inmoral y grotesca labor, permítanme explicar que está pasando aquí, porque vivimos en la miseria total y porque tenemos que hacer esto.

Con tan solo pensar en el nombre del causante de todo esto me genera un hueco en el estómago y que mi sangre hierva como la lava de un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción.

Su nombre es Panchy, la maldita puta que tuve como madrasta. Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que ella nos haría ¡Habría hecho hasta lo imposible para que mi padre no se casara con ella! Incluso matarla con mis propias manos de haber sido necesario.

A pesar de que tengo 14 años recuerdo muy bien como todo comenzó, cuando Milk y yo solo teníamos 9 años. Su padre y el mío, el Dr. Brief uno de los más grande científicos que alguna vez haya existido y antiguo dueño de la Corporación Cápsula, eran muy buenos amigos y se ayudaban mutuamente. El de ella le proporcionaba los recursos de sus tierras para que pudiera realizar sus experimentos científicos y el mío ayudaba a su gente con sus grandes avances científicos, prácticamente eran socios. Por eso que nosotras nos volvimos las mejores amigas, casi hermanas.

Pero a pesar de que papá era el dueño de una empresa multimillonaria, de que prácticamente podía tenerlo todo a su alcance, de que era un jefe justo apreciado por todos sus empleados y de que era un buen padre conmigo y me ofrecía todo el amor que un padre le puede dar a su hijo o hija, en realidad era muy infeliz por dentro.

Todo porque mamá murió cuando yo tenía alrededor de 6 años. Hay cosas que ni todo el dinero puede comprar, y ciertamente, el amor de una esposa y madre está entre esas cosas que estaban fuera de nuestras capacidades. Su tristeza también me afectaba y oraba en las noches para que él algún día volviera a encontrar a una mujer que lo hiciera feliz como mamá lo hizo.

Y al parecer el "dios benevolente" encargado de cuidarnos de todo mal y peligro malinterpretó mis plegarias y puso en nuestras vidas al peor de los demonios, esa loba rubia de Panchy. Al principio era una mujer tierna, amable, considerada, altruista, con un corazón de oro, siempre teniendo una cálida sonrisa en su cara y sus ojos cerrados que ocultaban su verdadera naturaleza.

Papá rápidamente se enamoró de ella ya que le daba mucho amor y cariño. Yo al principio estaba muy reacia en aceptarla ya que algo me decía que no se podía confiar en ella, pero poco a poco la comencé a querer como una madre; increíble lo ingenuo que puede ser alguien a tan corta edad.

Milk estaba muy feliz ya que al parecer las cosas para mi padre y yo iban de las mil maravillas e íbamos a recuperar la felicidad que perdimos por la muerte de mi madre, pero ella tampoco se percató de las verdaderas intenciones de Panchy y no supo apreciar la señales de peligro.

Todo comenzó a derrumbarse poco después de que contrajeran matrimonio. Peleaban con mucha frecuencia, todo el amor que ella le otorgaba a mi padre fue reemplazado por insultos, gritos y agresiones físicas y demás tipo de cosas. Cada vez que los veía o escuchaba pelear lloraba de la desesperación e impotencia por no ser capaz de auxiliar a mi padre y evitar que esa perra lo lastimara ya sea física o emocionalmente.

Mi amiga pelinegra intentaba calmarme diciendo que era normal que pelearan ya que todas las parejas lo hacen tarde o temprano pero luego volvían a ser los mismos de siempre. Pero no, ni papá ni esa loba volvieron a ser la misma pareja amorosa de antes, y cuando creía que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, ocurrió la calamidad.

Un año después de que se casaran, papá enfermó gravemente. Los doctores hicieron todo lo posible para salvarlo, pero todo intento fue inútil y de nada sirvió. Nunca olvidaré las últimas palabras que dijo en su vida…

 _-Mi dulce princesa… mi angelita del cielo… de todas mis grandes creaciones… tú eres y siempre serás mi mayor logro… prométeme que seguirás adelante con tu vida, que serás feliz… y que algún día serás la encargada de dirigir la compañía que funde a base de mi esfuerzo, sudor y sangre y llevarla a nuevos horizontes creando inventos para el bien de la humanidad- me pidió sobándome la mejilla izquierda. Mis lágrimas se escurrían entre sus dedos y caían a mi peluchito de Jacob el Patrullero Galáctico o al piso del cuarto de hospital._

 _-Te lo prometo, papi- le aseguré hablando con la mayor firmeza que podía. Él sonrió un poco._

 _-Y tú Panchy… por favor prométeme que cuidarás de mi princesa y la mantendrás alejada de todo mal y peligro- le pidió a esa zorra que estaba apartada de nosotros._

 _-Te lo prometo, querido- con un pañuelo intentó limpiarse sus lágrimas y la nariz. Había que reconocer que era una muy buena actriz, digna de un premio Oscar._

 _-Muy bien… muy bien…- lentamente cerró los ojos, y cuando estuvieron totalmente cerrados, su mano dejó de acariciarme y cayó inerte al mismo tiempo que la máquina que monitoreaba los latidos de su corazón hicieron ese irritante chirrido indicando una sola cosa:_

 _-¡PAPÁ!- tiré a un lado mi peluche para abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas empapando su pecho con mis ríos de lágrimas._

Por si eso no fuera suficiente, poco después la puta rubia se hizo con el control absoluto de la Corporación Cápsula, ya que al ser su esposa, todo lo que era de él pasó automáticamente a ser suyo y literalmente me dio la patada mandándome al cuerno y tirada a mi suerte. Todo el dinero, los inventos y el prestigio que mi padre creó a base de su propio esfuerzo, sudor, lágrimas y sangre ¡PASÓ A SER DE ELLA! Un maldito parásito chupasangre.

 _-Hasta nunca, mocosa. Te deseo suerte sobreviviendo como puedas- se burló de mí luego de que unos putos guardaespaldas me tiraran a la calle junto con unas maletas con mis pertenencias al sacarme a rastras de mi hogar._

 _-¡PERO ESTA ES MI CASA!- demandé. La muy malnacida despidió a todos los empleados que trabajaban para mi padre sabiendo que estos al ser tan leales a él, me apoyarían de alguna forma._

 _-Corrección: ERA tu casa. Ahora me pertenece al igual que todo lo que le perteneció a tu estúpido padre. Para ser tan inteligente, no sabe leer a las personas y cae rendido ante cualquier cara bonita y sonrisa coqueta- de las pocas veces que la he visto abrir los ojos, esta fue sin dudas la que se quedará guardada en mi mente para siempre ya que reflejan pura maldad._

 _-¡Esto no se va a quedar así! Te juro que algún día te haré pagar por lo que has hecho ¡TE LO JURO!- pero no le iba a dar el placer de suplicarle como una reina del drama y me mantuve firme._

 _-Oh, ¿En serio? ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? ¿Qué es lo peor que una mocosa huérfana que no tiene nada le puede hacer a la nueva propietaria de la Corporación Cápsula? Haber ¡DIME!- siguió burlándose de mí. Solo agaché la cabeza cerrando los puños con tanta fuerza que el cuerpo me temblaba -tal y como lo supuse. Ahora ve a buscar dónde refugiarte, las calles a estas horas de la noche no son nada seguras para una princesita despechada que ha caído desde su torre de oro y joyas. Así que disfruta de la realidad de la vida a partir de ahora- con una sonrisa sádica me dio la espalda cerrándome la puerta literalmente en la cara._

Para mi fortuna no estaba sola, ya que aunque no tenía más familiares, podía contar con Milk y el Señor Ox quienes me acogieron bajo su techo y me apoyaron en todo sin miramiento alguno. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver todo lo que me pasó con Milk y su padre? Pues esa arpía no solo había clavado sus ojos en mi papá, sino también en el de ella.

Resultó ser que usando sus encantos femeninos pudo engatusar al Señor Ox y habían sido amantes mientras mi papá estuvo vivo ¡Lo habían apuñalado por la espalda antes de morir!

No le puedo echar toda la culpa a él por eso, después de todo, al igual que mi papá se sentía solo porque su esposa también murió y la puta de sonrisa falsa aprovechó el momento para dar el zarpazo, y como lo hizo con el mío, se quedó con todo lo que le perteneció. Solo que en vez de casarse y esperar que muriera, hizo algo incluso más ruin y que reveló lo que en realidad le pasó a mi papá.

El Señor Ox comenzó a presentar los mismos síntomas de enfermedad que mi padre mostró, y mientras más tiempo pasaba junto a la puta peor se ponía. Entonces lo entendí ¡ESA MALDITA ENVENENÓ A MI PADRE Y LO MATÓ PARA QUEDARSE CON TODO LO QUE EL CREÓ!

Por haber sido un gran guerrero pudo sobrevivir a todo lo que ella le daba, pero con las graves secuelas que tiene actualmente. Lo que hizo que es más despreciable que lo que le hizo a mi papá fue fingir que él abusó sexualmente de ella consiguiendo que toda la gente que tanto lo admiraba lo repudiara y odiara, incluso logró hacer que lo echaran de sus dominios para quedárselos como lo hizo con la Corporación Cápsula logrando ser tanto la dueña de esta como la de las tierras que ofrecían los recursos que ofrecían ¡ERA LA JUGADA PERFECTA!

Sin dinero y nadie que nos apoyara de alguna forma ¿Qué íbamos hacer nosotras dos para sobrevivir y darle a un enfermo los cuidados que requería? ¡ESTÁBAMOS PERDIDAS!

Lo que esa puta me dijo cuándo me echó era totalmente cierto. Dos niñitas que desde siempre han estado acostumbradas a la buena vida, que nunca han tenido que sudar para conseguir las cosas y que ahora se debían valer por sí mismas y ganarse la vida como puedan ¡Era el inicio de una horrible pesadilla!

Empezamos a mendigar. Con nuestras lindas caras dando pesar y lástima podíamos conseguir un poco de dinero para así no morir de hambre, pero no el suficiente para costear los gastos médicos del señor Ox. Necesitábamos una sólida fuente de ingresos ¡Y PRONTO!

De nuevo, las súplicas a nuestras plegarias no eran la que nos esperábamos…

 _Caminábamos por las calles pidiendo limosna. Al tener la suficiente íbamos a comprar primero unos medicamentos y luego comida, pero se nos acercaron otros niños callejeros._

 _-Oigan enanas, ¿No saben que estos son nuestros territorios y que solo nosotros podemos pedir limosna a los imbéciles que pasan por aquí? No nos gusta para nada que nos quiten la clientela- nos dijo el líder de ellos -si no quieren que las hagamos llorar como las nenitas que son, denlos lo que han conseguido y lárguense._

 _-Pero nosotras necesitamos dinero para comida y medicinas…- intenté hablar algo asustada._

 _-¿En serio? De seguro se creen muy machos al querer pegarles a unas niñas más pequeñas que ustedes. Que hombres ¿Eh?- Milk me interrumpió. Tal vez no tenga la misma gran inteligencia que yo heredé de mi padre, pero el de ella la instruyó en las Artes Marciales y es una buena luchadora, cosa que nos ha sido de mucha ayuda para resolver situaciones de este tipo._

 _-¡SE LOS ADVERTIMOS!- él le quiso pegar. Se agachó y le dio un fuerte golpe entre las piernas haciendo que abriera los ojos de par en par seguido de un puñetazo al mentón que lo tiró al piso._

 _-¡¿Quién sigue?!- desafió a los otros idiotas que se sorprendieron por eso. De uno en uno fueron cayendo siendo los que lloraban como nenas ¡QUE PATÉTICOS!_

 _-Ahora sí…- el primero se levantó con dificultad sacando una navaja del bolsillo para apuñalarla por la espalda. Ella estaba distraída porque estaba peleando por otro, así que fui hasta él para darle una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo volvió a tirar al piso._

 _-¿Quiénes lloran como unas nenitas?- no pude evitar reírme de su infortunio, en especial porque ese chico al ser rubio… ¡Me recordaba a la puta que nos dejó en la ruina!_

 _-Bravo, bravo, felicidades- de repente escuchamos los lentos aplausos de alguien y al girar hacia atrás vimos a un hombre alto, gordo, su pelo era rosado con forma de picos y algunos aretes en sus orejas y nariz -desde hace rato que no veo a unas niñas con unas energías como las suyas- al acercársenos retrocedimos, no pude evitar escudarme detrás de Milk -no se asusten, niñas. No les voy hacer nada- su sonrisa no nos tranquilizó para nada -por lo que oí, ustedes necesitan dinero para comida y medicamentos, ¿Cierto? Yo podría darles mucho dinero y solo tienen que hacer la cosa más fácil del mundo- nos vimos entre nosotras cuando dijo esto._

 _-¿Qué tendríamos que hacer? Y si lo hiciéramos ¿Cuánto dinero nos daría?- él no se ofendió por la forma en que pregunté esto, sino que su sonrisa se ensanchó._

 _-Todo lo que tengo en la palma de la mano- al meter y sacar una mano en el bolsillo y abrirla quedamos pasmadas por la cantidad de billetes que tenía ¡Mucho más de lo que conseguiríamos mendigando en un mes entero! -¿Les interesa?- nos ofreció._

 _-¿Qué debemos hacer?- Milk volvió a hablar primero que yo. Se hipnotizó fácilmente por el dinero._

 _-Acompáñenme, niñas- regañé a Milk por haber decidido así de rápido sin que lo habláramos._

 _Seguimos a ese tipo hasta un pequeño estudio, todo estaba a oscuras y no se podía ver nada, por lo que nos abrazamos de manera protectora viendo de un lado a otro; ella se estaba arrepintiendo._

 _-Pónganse ahí, chicas- él iluminó un pequeño set de fotografías rodeado de muchas cámaras -lo que tienen que hacer es…- nos tragamos un nudo en la garganta por lo que fuera a decirnos -desnudarse y besarse entre ustedes- nos quedamos en shock por lo que dijo._

 _-¿Qué nos desnudemos y besemos? ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE PASA?!- estaba sumamente furiosa._

 _-No tienen ni idea de la cantidad de personas que pagarían por fotos de jovencitas tan lindas como ustedes besándose y dándose cariñitos. ¿Acaso nunca han escuchado de la pornografía infantil?- negamos con la cabeza -me sorprende que estando pidiendo limosna por ahí y por allá no hayan escuchado de esto._

 _-La pornografía "normal" por así decirlo consiste en imágenes de bellas mujeres adultas haciendo poses o metidas en situaciones muy provocativas para deleitar a los hombres, mientras que la infantil pues como su mismo nombre dice, consiste en que niños o niñas hagan poses o hagan cosas que les resulte atractivas para aquellas personas que les gusta los menores de edad. Solo deben dejar que les tome unas fotos mientras se besas y acarician para…-_

 _-¡Basta, basta, BASTA!- grité tapándome los oídos por todo lo que decía -¡Usted está loco! Solo un maldito cochino degenerado gozaría de ver a unas niñas como nosotras besándonos y todo eso- rió un poco -¡Vámonos, Milk!- la tomé de la mano para irnos de este lugar._

 _-¿En serio se quieren ir? Les estoy ofreciendo mucho dinero casi haciendo nada. Agradezcan que yo solo quiero tomarles fotos y que no intente propasarme con ustedes como lo harían muchos otros._

 _-¿Se supone que debemos darle las gracias por esto?- refutó Milk tan ofendida como lo estaba yo._

 _-Está bien, váyanse si quieren. Mucha suerte mendigando por todos lados y suplicando por las migajas de pan, pero cuando estén a punto de morir de hambre o enfermas y se den cuenta de que les ofrecí la salida más fácil, no vengan llorando a pedirme otra oportunidad porque no se las daré por lo demacradas que estarán- Milk se detuvo en seco, en su mirada noté que lo consideraba._

 _-Milk, no me digas que…- por favor no ¡Que ni siquiera se le ocurra acceder a esta monstruosidad!_

 _-Bulma, sabes cómo está de mal mi papá. Requerimos con urgencia dinero no solo para nosotras, sino para él. A mí tampoco me gusta para nada esto, pero si no conseguimos el dinero necesario él podría…- quería tanto a su padre que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar una de las pocas cosas que nos queda: el honor y la dignidad._

 _-¡MALDITA SEA!- me separé de ella y me sujeté desesperada los costados de la cabeza -¡¿Estás loca o qué?! No puedo creer que accedas a algo como esto._

 _-¡Entiende que a mí tampoco me gusta! Pero sabes que él es lo único que me queda en este mundo aparte de ti- quise objetar pero siguió hablando -además, ¿No hubieras hecho lo mismo por tu padre si estuviese en la misma situación que el mío?-_

 _Cerré la boca ya que por más que me duela reconocerlo tiene razón. Por mi padre hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para que se repusiera y no le puedo decir NO a ella tanto por ser mi amiga, como por el hecho de que junto a su padre me acogió en su hogar cuando lo perdí todo._

 _-Oh santo Kamisama…- me llevé una mano a la cara y negué con la cabeza -¿Solo debemos besarnos y posar? ¿No nos obligará a hacer algo nauseabundo o algo así?- pregunté resignada a ese panzón que volvió a sonreír con malicia._

 _-Por algo les dije que deben dar las gracias que no intente propasarme con ustedes como lo harían muchos en mi posición, y mientras más rápido comencemos más rápido terminaremos. Así que apúrense- prendió unos reflectores y luces que también rodeaban el set._

 _Sin más opción alguna nos desvestimos y paramos en frente de la pantalla blanca del set. Nos veíamos muy incómodas, no es la primera vez que veíamos desnuda a la otra, pero la sola idea de que nos besemos y acariciemos… ¡QUE HORROR!_

 _-Las cámaras ya están listas, comiencen- nos apuró ese grandísimo estúpido y enfermo._

 _-Bulma, recuerda que esto lo hacemos por nosotras y por mi padre- ella intentó animarme._

 _-Lo sé… lo sé- después de cerrar y suspirar nos acercamos, nos tomamos de las manos y nos besamos en la boca ¡PERO QUE ASCO! Ambas teníamos unas fuertes ganas de vomitar._

 _A pesar de que mantuvimos los ojos cerrados, pude notar que ella al igual que yo derramábamos lágrimas, para ella debe resultarle más difícil en el sentido de que su padre podría enterarse de lo que está haciendo y debe imaginarse la cara de horror que pondría si la viese en esta posición._

 _-Eso es, muy bien, muy bien. ¡Las cámaras las adoran!- todas las cámaras de ese cerdo despedían los destellos del Flash con una perturbadora sincronización -pero no se queden ahí en la misma posición ¡Y acaríciense un poco! Solo imaginen que están besando a un actor famoso o algo por el estilo- nos pidió y parece que se le estaba saliendo un chorro de babas._

 _De mala ganas comenzamos a acariciarnos mutuamente y dándonos varios besos. Es increíble que haya personas que disfruten de esto, ¡¿Qué mierda tienen en la cabeza?!_

 _-Muy bien, creo que eso ha sido todo por ahora. Lo hicieron muy bien para ser su primera vez- nos felicitó ese marrano revisando una computadora que estaba conectada a todas las cámaras -un trato es un trato, tomen su recompensa- nos dio un farro de billetes más grande que el que nos mostró antes, ¿Este era el precio de nuestra dignidad? -y vuelvan cuando quieran, será un placer volver hacer negocios con ustedes, señoritas- rió levemente._

 _-¡Ni de broma volveremos aquí!- exclamé enfurecida cuando nos poníamos nuestras ropas._

 _-Eso dicen todos. Por cierto, pueden llamarme Dodoria y siempre estoy aquí para lo que necesiten- se siguió burlando de nosotras._

Por más que me duela reconocerlo, dejar que nos tomase fotos de esa manera era mucho más rentable que tener que pedir limosna corriendo el riesgo de vernos afectadas por los peligros de las calles. En este sentido doy gracias de que papá no esté vivo para no ver como su tesoro más valioso se está rebajando de esta forma tan denigrante.

Eso solo fue la punta del iceberg, se puede decir que dejar que nos tome fotos para complacer a esos putos pedófilos es el "primer grado de primaria" del mundo en el que nos metimos. A medida que crecíamos lo que ese estúpido nos obligaba hacer era peor ya que no solo debíamos besarnos e interactuar de esa forma entre nosotras, sino que también con otras niñas, niños ¡INCLUSO CON ADULTOS! Cada vez que este era el caso me unía a Milk al momento de decir oraciones para que no tuviéramos que entregar lo último que nos quedaba: nuestra virginidad y pureza.

Tarde o temprano este iba a ser el escenario. Al crecer y comenzar a desarrollarnos físicamente comenzaríamos a llamar la atención de las mentes sucias con una insaciable sed de placer sexual. Bajo el mandato del idiota de Dodoria nunca llegamos a esos extremos, de seguro porque quería ser el primero en quitarnos la poca inocencia que nos quedaba, pero el año pasado cuando tuvimos 13 años llegó el momento de "subir de grado"

 _Nos estaba guiando al burdel diciendo que nos iba a presentar ante su jefe y socios. Aún sin entrar ya me hacía la idea de cómo debían ser sus colaboradores, sobre todo con el ruido y los olores que emanaba y que casi nos hicieron desmayar._

 _-Ya era hora de que llegaras, Dodoria- fuimos recibidos por el cabeza dura de Broly -¿Y quiénes son esas dos?- al posar su vista en nosotras no pudimos evitar sentirnos intimidadas._

 _-Las nuevas empleadas del burdel y voy a presentárselas ante el señor Freezer- nos presentó._

 _-Ah, ya veo- esbozó la misma sonrisa maliciosa que él siempre usaba con nosotras -de seguro les va a encantar- rieron cómplices._

 _No nos dejó ver cómo era el interior del lugar ya que nos pusieron unas vendas en los ojos, pero al igual y como pasó cuando estuvimos afuera, con tan solo oír y oler ya nos dábamos idea de cómo eran las cosas, en especial cuando pasamos la zona privada y oíamos los gritos, gemidos y exclamaciones que provenían de los cuartos ahí._

 _-¿Qué les parece, señor Freezer? ¿Verdad que son muy bonitas?- nos presentó cuando nos quitaron las vendas y estábamos ante su dichoso jefe._

 _Es un hombre de baja estatura y podría decirse contextura medio delicada, piel pálida, labios pintados de negro y pelo corto. Estaba sentado detrás de un elegante escritorio, sus prendas moradas y doradas eran muy finas y nos miraba de arriba abajo examinándonos. Sin decir nada ya nos estaba perturbando e incomodando._

 _-Sí, son muy lindas. Lo reconozco- se paró y vino hasta nosotras caminando en círculos a nuestro alrededor para analizarnos con mayor detalle manteniendo los brazos cruzados tras su espalda, me tragué un nudo de la garganta -¿Dónde y cuándo las encontraste, Dodoria?-_

 _-De la calle como la mayoría de aquí y hace poco las encontré mendigando por ahí- le mintió._

 _-¿Hace poco, eh?- su jefe rió un poco -Zarbon, Kiwi- dio una orden para que dé entre las sombras salieran dos hombres, uno guapo de cabello pintado de verde y otro bien feo con un parche en el ojo izquierdo que tomaron a Dodoria de cada brazo inmovilizándolo._

 _-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- intentaba zafarse desesperado y viéndolos uno a uno._

 _-¿Tú crees que yo soy un estúpido o qué?- ese tal Freezer le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen haciendo que escupiera sangre, es mucho más fuerte de lo que aparente -¡¿Me puedes explicar que es esto?!- tomó un control remoto con el que prendió una pantalla de plasma en la pared que mostró muchas imágenes de ambas cuando el cerdo nos tomaba esas fotos -¿Y bien?-_

 _-¡ESPERE SEÑOR FREEZER! ¡Puedo explicarlo!- en otras circunstancias me habría encantado ver como suplicaba como el marica cobarde que es, pero tomando en cuenta que ahora corríamos un peligro de muerte, estábamos a solo un pelo de suplicar de igual manera._

 _-¿Explicar qué? ¿Qué estuviste ganando dinero a costa mía usando a escondidas mis cámaras y mis otros empleados para llenarte más los bolsillos? Ya conoces el castigo por una traición como esta. Llévenselo- vimos cómo se llevaban a rastras a esa morsa con patas que gritaba súplicas para que no le hicieran nada -ahora la pregunta es, ¿Qué voy hacer con ustedes, jovencitas?- nos tensamos._

 _-¡POR FAVOR NO NOS MATE!- le supliqué cuando nos abrazamos ya temblado y llorando del miedo_

 _-Ju, ju. ¿Pero qué cosas dicen? Ni loco mataría a unas jovencitas tan lindas como ustedes- volvió a caminar a nuestro alrededor solo que ahora su mirada era… ¿lasciva? ¡¿Qué pretendía hacernos?! -voy a ponerlas a prueba. Un par de mis mejores clientes están muy urgidos, si logran complacerlos podrán trabajar para mí y ganar mucho más de los que ese traidor les pagaba, ¿Les parece bien?-_

 _-Cu… cuando se refiere a que de-debemos complacerlos, ¿Si-significa que…?- mi voz temblaba._

 _-Así es. Ahora vayan a alistarse. ¡Vegeta, Goku!- volvió a llamar a alguien, solo que ahora aparecieron dos niños pelinegros de nuestra edad -tenemos nuevas empleadas. Llévenlas a los camerinos para que se alisten y díganles que tienen que hacer._

 _-Entendido, señor Freezer- hablaron en coro -vengan con nosotras- el de cabello enmarañado nos ofreció la mano derecha con una verdadera y genuina sonrisa amistosa._

 _-Gra-gracias- Milk le correspondió el gesto y comenzaron a caminar._

 _-Tú también muévete- el del pelo de flama fue todo lo contrario porque me empujó bruscamente._

 _Llegamos a los camerinos para ponernos las ropas que nos ofrecían, que eran de gato Neko mientras nos explicaban que debíamos hacer._

 _-… y lo más importante, tómense estas pastillas antes de que comience la acción- el de cabello enredado, que se llama Son Goku, nos ofreció unas píldoras._

 _-¿Para qué necesitamos de estas pastillas?- quise saber muy desconfiada._

 _-Cuando sientas como te la clavan hasta el fondo en tu culo virgen, lo sabrás- respondió tosco el otro, que me está comenzando a caer muy mal, y se llama Vegeta Ouji. Quise hablar pero tocaron 3 veces la puerta diciendo que ya era hora -buena suerte, y si las píldoras no surten efecto, cierren los ojos y piensen en algún hombre que las pongan bien calientes- pero que infeliz._

 _-Lo digo en serio, tómense las pastillas antes de que comience la acción y así su primera vez será mucho más amena- el llamado Goku nos vio no solo serio, sino también con mucho pesar._

 _-Gracias entonces. Por cierto, me llamo Milk y ella Bulma- mi amiga nos presentó, parece que le está agarrando mucha confianza con el chico de cabello enmarañado._

 _-Gusto en conocerlas, espero que nos podamos volver amigos- él volvió a sonreír con amabilidad. Tanto el antipático como yo rodamos los ojos en señal de fastidio._

 _Estaba en un cuarto que solo tiene una cama, es iluminado tenuemente por un poco y un abanico agitaba levemente mis humillantes prendas y mi cabello. Ya me había tomado las pastillas con la esperanza de que estas calmaran el terror y desesperación que me mataban por dentro. Al principio no sentía nada hasta que empecé a sentirme mareada y desorientada._

 _-¿Qué clase de pastillas son estas…?- al querer pararme, caí sentada en la cama -¿Qué me hicieron esos dos…? ¿Querían drogarme para que no opusiera resistencia alguna?- me molesté por eso._

 _-Pero que tenemos aquí ¡Si es una linda gatita!- entró el tipo que debía atender. Se trataba de un viejo decrepito calvo, barba y bigotes blanco y usaba gafas negras -desde hace rato que no veo a una niña tan linda como tú- se sentó a mi lado y acaricio el pelo. No podía decir nada por los efectos de esas pastillas y solo mantuve la cabeza gacha, ni siquiera podía temblar del miedo -¿No quieres hablar y quieres comenzar con la acción enseguida? ¡ME AGRADAN LAS DE TU TIPO!- se quitó la ropa y me acostó en la cama acomodándose entre mis piernas -¿Es tu primera vez o ya has hecho esto antes?- con dificultad le dije que era mi primera vez -¡Descuida! Yo, el gran maestro Roshi, te daré el trato que te mereces- se inclinó para besarme en los labios._

 _Dicho esto, me puso bocabajo en el colchón y sin compasión alguna metió su inmundo miembro en el ano. En mi estado narcoléptico mi grito sonó ahogado y ni siquiera podía removerme o forcejear para intentar liberarme. Cada embestida que me daba desgarrada todo mi ser tanto a nivel físico como a nivel mental y espiritual y me producía un dolor indescriptible en estos tres aspectos._

 _¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? ¿Por qué este tipo de cosas les pasa a niñas inocentes como Milk y yo que nunca antes habíamos hecho nada malo? ¿Por qué con cada plegaria que decíamos para que nada malo nos ocurriera siempre sucedía algo que nos perjudicaba más? ¡¿ACASO ESTÁBAMOS DESTINADAS A SUFRIR DE ESTA MANERA PARA SIEMPRE?!_

 _-Ha si maravilloso, ¿Verdad, linda?- el viejo tuvo el descaro de preguntar eso cuando estábamos quietos en la cama. Él fumaba mientras yo le daba la espalda llorando -no te pongas así. La segunda ronda te va a gustar más ya que bautizaré tu cálida y virgen entrada- eso fue suficiente para que pudiera temblar como conejito asustado._

 _-Disculpe, señor Roshi- pero entraron al cuarto Goku y Vegeta -nos informan que su auto fue robado- habló el odioso como si no estuviera frente a él una chica que prácticamente fue violada._

 _-¡¿QUÉ?!- el anciano decrepito se levantó de un salto -¡¿Cómo es posible que haya pasado esto?! Quiero hablar con su jefe ¡AHORA MISMO!- salió siendo cubierto solamente por la sábana._

 _-¿Estás bien, Bulma? ¿Te tomaste las pastillas que te dimos?- Goku vino hasta mí._

 _-¿Qué me dieron ustedes…? Estaba aletargada… ¿Me embriagaron o qué?-_

 _-Lo que hicimos fue darte un medicamento para que tu cuerpo se relajara tanto que no pudiera sentir del todo cualquier tipo de agresión que le hicieran, incluyendo una violación. Debes darnos las gracias de que te hayamos ahorrado mucho del trauma que sufriría alguien que fuese violada estando en sus cinco sentidos- me explicó el gruñón cabeza de flama._

 _¿Entonces se trataba de eso? No querían que estuviera inmóvil para no oponer resistencia, sino que querían ahorrarme dolor. En serio son buenas personas por haber hecho eso conmigo._

 _-Entonces muchas gracias por eso…- pude sonreír un poco, Goku me devolvió la sonrisa._

 _-Pues no te acostumbres mucho. Puede que en la próxima no tengamos esa clase de pastillas y tendrás que soportar cada segundo del proceso- el odioso habló con toda calma._

Esas han sido nuestras vidas hasta ahora. Rebajarnos a ser unos simples juguetes sexuales y complacer las necesidades de estos cerdos y atenderlos como si fuéramos sus esclavos.

Nos volvimos amigas de Goku y Vegeta. Las historias de estos también son muy tristes. La del gruñó consiste en que su padre era un mafioso y le debía mucho dinero a Freezer, así que a modo de pago se lo regaló para saldar su deuda ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE MONSTRUO HACE ESO CON SU HIJO?!

Es por esta razón que el afeminado de Freezer le da ese trato "preferencial". Como un símbolo que representa sobre su soberanía sobre el padre de Vegeta, una de las peores humillaciones.

Goku por otro lado pues… es bastante difícil de explicar ya que según él no recuerda mucho sobre su vida antes de terminar en este sitio debido a un fuerte golpe que se dio en la cabeza, y si se volvió uno de los tantos jóvenes empleados de este lugar, es porque lo secuestraron del hospital en donde estaba internado por ese golpe y lo vendieron en una subasta.

Al principio les preguntaba porque no huían a lo que ellos me respondían ¿A dónde irían? No tienen a dónde ir y si escapaban, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que los capturaran y les hiciera pasar peores calvarios de los que ya han pasado. Misma razón por la cual nosotras tampoco hemos intentado desertar ya que la sola idea de que nos hagan cosas peores de las que nos han hecho ya… ¡SERÍAN MÁS HORRIBLES QUE MIS PESADILLAS MÁS HORRIBLES!

-¿Cómo estás, Vegeta? ¿Te lastimó mucho ese tipo?- le preguntó Goku cuando estábamos en los camerinos poniéndonos nuestras ropas normales al finalizar nuestro horario de trabajo.

-¿Tú que crees, maldito insecto?- respondió con su característica terquedad. Respiraba agitado y su cuerpo revelaba heridas mucho más grotescas que las mías o las de Milk o Goku.

-No es para que le respondas así. Sabes que nos preocupamos por ti, cabeza de alcornoque- le regañé. Nunca me ha gustado la manera en como siempre trata a Goku, como si fuera un tapete.

-Yo no necesito de la compasión y lástima de nadie- nos dio la espalda y se alejó caminando chueco y casi cayendo soltando más gemidos del dolor. Esa aptitud tan odiosa, ruda, orgullosa y desagradable sin dudas es para intentar encubrir lo mucho que sufre por dentro y no engaña a nadie con eso; pero cada uno sobrelleva la situación a su propia manera.

Aun así lo admiro y se gana mis respetos porque a pesar de que sufre más que cualquiera de nosotros, no se quiebra y mantiene una firmeza que no cualquier niño en su lugar tendría.

-Hasta mañana, Goku. Nos vemos- Milk se estaba despidiendo de él cuando ya nos íbamos.

-Hasta mañana, chicas. Que duerman bien- solté un bramido por esto, pero como él no sabe sobre los malos sueños que tengo y lo dijo con la mejor de las intenciones no le puedo reclamar nada.

-Y despídeme del gruñón de mi parte- reímos un poco por lo que dije y nos retiramos.

Al llegar a nuestra casucha, Milk enseguida fue a ver como estaba su padre. Yo mientras tanto terminaba de hacer las últimas tareas que nos quedan pendiente de la escuela. Cuando no estamos ofreciendo nuestros cuerpos a esos cochinos degenerados durante la noche, durante el día vamos a la escuela y aparentamos lo mejor posible ser estudiantes normales.

En la parte académica no me cuesta ningún trabajo porque heredé la inteligencia de mi padre, el problema es disimular las apariencias ya que si descubren nuestro verdadero estilo de vida estaremos perdidas.

No siempre vamos a trabajar en ese burdel, y cuando el Señor Ox muera, debo que asegurarme de que tengamos el suficiente dinero para largarnos de esta ciudad y entrar a una buena universidad para así tener una carrera y futuro mejor lejos de los tormentos del pasado.

Terminé tanto mis tareas como las de ella y quise dormir, no sin antes leer el periódico de hoy que robamos de la entrada de una casa. Enseguida esbocé una sonrisa porque mostraba como las acciones de la Corporación Cápsula volvieron a caer y cada vez más está cerca de la ruina.

No es que esté feliz de ver como la compañía de mi padre cae en picada, sino que me alegra saber que a esa puta le está yendo de mal en peor y se esté desesperando haciendo maromas para no perder lo que nos quitó. Hasta llego a pensar que le está dando el culo a los dueños de otras empresas para que no absorban a la C.C.

Con este bello y medio retorcido pensamiento en mente me dispongo a dormir, no sin antes ver una fotografía de papá, mi verdadera madre y yo juntos y sonriendo con amor y cariño.

-Papá…- paso un dedo por su cara -no te preocupes. Te juro que cumpliré con la promesa que te hice y de las cenizas de tu empresa, crearé una mejor que siga tu legado y honre tu memoria alejándome de este maldito estilo de vida- le di un besito, me cubrí con la sábana y cerré los ojos.

El único problema que hay con eso en caso de que lo cumpla, es que Milk y yo no podremos seguir estando junto a Goku y el gruñón de Vegeta. Bueno, eso tiene arreglo ya que si triunfo podré sacarlos a ellos también de ese deplorable estilo de vida y darles una mejor, la que se merecen.

Hasta entonces, debemos seguir viviendo en el infierno, debemos seguir dando nuestros cuerpos para satisfacer las necesidades de otros, debemos seguir soportando el lado más feo y deplorable de la humanidad sin recibir ningún tipo de piedad o consuelo, debemos seguir haciendo…

 _ **LO NECESARIO PARA SOBREVIVIR Y SALIR ADELANTE…**_

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 21/11/2016.**

 **Y así termina esta historia. Como lo dije al principio, aquí se tocan temas muy serios y que no se pueden tomar a la ligera. La pornografía infantil y prostitución de menores no es ningún juego y es algo que desgraciadamente ocurre con una frecuencia aterradora en nuestro mundo real, así que espero que esto haya creado algo de consciencia en ustedes y les haya creado un deseo de hacer algo al respecto para intentar ponerle un alto a esa barbaridad.**

 **En caso de que se lo pregunten, sí, la puta que le hizo eso a Bulma y a Milk se trata de la madre de Bulma en la serie, ya saben, esa rubia que siempre mantenía los ojos cerrados.**

 **Ese asunto de que una mujer bella se case con un rico empresario para quedarse con su compañía y haciendo a un lado a sus familiares es algo pese a que es menos frecuente que la explotación de menores, tampoco es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera y también ocurre con mucha frecuencia.**

 **No hay nada más detestable que una loba use su cara bonita y cuerpo de golfa para conseguir lo que quiere y se crea la última Coca-Cola del desierto que nadie puede agredir de alguna forma.**

 **Si pude meter a esas dos en esta drama, por lógica debía poner al patán de Vegeta, al cabeza hueca de Goku, al enano marica de Freezer, al gorila descerebrado de Broly y demás personajes del anime de alguna manera, pero claro, respetando sus personalidades canónicas, espero que les gustara la manera en como los puse aquí.**

 **Sé que la escena de violación de Bulma y esos ligeros Limes que tuvo en sus sueños no fueron la cosa con mayor lujo de detalles que existe, pero intentar escribir con detalles como una niñita es abusada de esa manera es algo tan grotesco que no me atrevo tan siquiera a pensar en ello y por eso lo deje así; ya he arriesgado demasiado mi salud mental hacer para algo así.**

 **Y quien sabe, tal vez en algún momento haga un fic de esto contado desde el punto de vista de Vegeta y su vida tan dura :O**


End file.
